Rainy Days
by Luma Shine
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters experience rainy days. I know it says Mello and Matt but Near is included too! -Not the best said summary...
1. Rainy day at Wammy's

**A.N: I got home from church about an hour ago and it looks very rainy outside. So, I feel down… Yep rainy weather makes me feel down. I love the rain but the grayness and lack of color… Anyways, I have no idea where this will go.**

**Third person, switches to Mello's P.O.V [haha. I learned what that mean too!]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Takes place at Wammy's**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Matt", a very bored Mello called out to the redhead gamer. "Matty, I'm bored." Mello pouted.

"Do something then", Matt didn't bother looking up from his computer to respond.

"_Maaaaatt. _I'm _booored", _Mello persisted. "Will you play outside with me?"

"You know I don't like the outdoors. Besides, it's raining," Matt nodded his head towards their bedroom window. Mello walked towards the window. It was, in fact, raining- very hard. It looked as if a really big storm would be coming. _Ugh, I hate storms, _Mello thought. _What if it starts to thunder? Oh crud. I'd never get the end of it from Matt if he found out I was scared of thunder. _

Then to Mello's demise along with Matt's, there came a flash of lighting, a clap of thunder, a squeal and a 'No my computer!' and a blackout. _Great, _panicked Mello, _just great- A thunder storm and a blackout on top of it all. Calm down Mello. Calm down. _Though Mello tried, he couldn't help the feeling of fright creeping up his spine. _Did it have to be 8 o'clock?_

"Mello? Mello where are you? I can't see a thing", Matt called from somewhere in the pitch black room.

"I-I'm over here." I heard something moving and – crash!- Followed by a, "D— it, my foot!" "You okay Matt?" I heard him suppress a groan of pain.

"I'm ok. I was looking for the flashlight. Do you remember where it was?"

"Y-Yeah. It's in the cabinet", I stuttered out as more thunder crashed. Suddenly, a bright light found me. I squinted my eyes.

"I found the flashlights" Matt tossed me one and I missed it.

"S-sorry." _Calm down, Mello! It's just a storm. At least it's not dark anymore. _

"Mello, are you okay?" Matt asked. I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"I'm fine. Let's see if the others are alright." I headed towards the door and Matt followed. Matt had turned his flashlight off just in case. When we got into the hallway, my flashlight flickered for a moment and then it turned off. "Hang on," I stopped and I Matt bumped into me.

"Sorry," Matt said. I heard a door creak and we froze. I banged my flashlight again with my hand and when it lit up, it landed on a very pale figure.

We both screamed.

Until we realized it was only Near.

"God, Near. You freaked us out- Hey you ok?" It might have been me, but Near looked paler, er… if that was possible, than usual. Matt shared my worried look so I guess I wasn't crazy.

"I am fine. But… I… I… I am scared" he said it so quietly I could barely hear him. The thunder crashed again and I saw Near flinch. Unfortunately, I jumped too. I saw Matt smile.

"Shut up, Matt!" I felt myself heat up as one of my fears were let out in the open.

"It's ok you guys. I wasn't gonna say anything." He seemed to understand me and Near's fear. Then we heard Roger come up the stairs with a bullhorn telling everyone to gather in the dining hall. Near jumped at the sudden noise and I, embarrassingly, found Near clutching to my left sleeve.

"Uhh… Near?" he pulled away immediately. "It's ok. I'm scared too." I admitted sheepishly. But knowing that Matt was beside me and that Near, the number one student here, was scared of storms as much as I was, gave me a little confidence. And when the thunder crashed again, Near dove for my waist and buried himself in my shirt. _Aww. That's actually kind of… cute. _I shook my head.

"Come on you two. Let's get downstairs already" Matt called. He was almost by the stairs. I followed Matt down the stairs with Near clinging onto my shirt. Now my only worry was 'Don't trip.' We found the dining hall lit with candles and the chandelier holding real candles. On the tables was -our dinner. It looked surprisingly pleasant as if someone decided to turn all the lights off and have a candle-lit dinner. I heard gasps of amazement and possibly disgust from the guys and sighs from some of the girls. Near detached himself and sat down. He then beckoned Matt and I to sit down. After dinner, everyone was invited into the covered field for dessert- bonfired marshmallows.

"Ooh. I think I'll make a smore out of mine" I said to Matt.

"Ooh. I want one" he reached for the graham crackers and proceeded to make his. "You want one Near?" Near sat looking at his marshmallow on the stick. "Near?"

"What do I do with it" Near asked. I was shocked! I reached for his hand holding the stick.

"You put the thing above the fire to make it warm" I guided his hand to place the marshmallow over the fire. "See? Then you take it out and eat."

"Or," Matt said, "You put it on the graham cracker and make smores!" Near's reaction to the treat was priceless when he ate his first-ever smore. I laughed with Matt and it I'm pretty sure I saw it, maybe, but I thought I saw Near smile. This was the best rainy day I'd ever had.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**I was thinking of stopping it when they saw Near and starting a new chapter of a later experience with rainy days but… I kept writing. Anyways, lemme know what you think- New chapter or no? And for the time being, I'll have this posted as complete. **

**-Luma Shine**


	2. Near's POV

**A.N: hi guys! Well I received some very positive feedback [thank you for the favorites and story alerts :D] and I decided- Why not? Let's do a new chapter. So what I plan do with this is have Near's P.O.V and then- well, I can't tell you about the future ones… But they'll all eventually end. This will probably be only 5 chapters. Or so... And I'll probably be updating everyday afterschool by 5 at the most :D Forgive me if I dont!**

**[Haha. I wrote this in my math class xD. Just today actually. I enjoy writing on Mondays. The result made my day better]**

**Oh crud! I forgot the disclaimer in the other one! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR BRANDS MENTIONED **[That may or may not happen… just in case though]

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Near's P.O.V**

Near sat in the middle of his room stacking dice so high, you might've said they defied gravity. But no, this was one of Near's many quirks/talents. He sat with his back against the window. Because of this, he failed to see the growing masses of clouds brooding above. It was then that the lightning flashed, the thunder crashed, and power, went out.

Near squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden noise and flinched. His little flinch, unfortunately, brought his demise- the tower that was nearly as tall as he was sitting, tumbled down, falling victim to gravity once again.

_Curse the vibration for causing be sound. … No. Curse I for being scared of the storm, _he admitted.

Standing up amidst the fallen ruins and looking around, he realized the power had gone out and his room was pitch black. Pitch black save a single ray of the moon filtering through his curtains. This single ray of light fell on Near, making him look deathly pale. [Yeah, imagine that.] Near held his hands out in front of him and – _my eyes must be playing tricks on me. _

They must've been. For Near did not see his pale white hands, he saw dirt and blood-streaked hands.

He fell back in surprise, painfully, among his dice. He took in great gasps of air at the horrible memory- but to no avail, for his mind wandered unwillingly to the last rainy day at that house.

_Near wouldn't have even called his house home. He knew he didn't belong there. And because of this lack of placement, he knew he had two options- run away or die. Apparently, his father had already made a decision for him. The lightning slit the sky and the thunder rolled. The house was quiet save for ragged breaths of air and whimpering coming from a small, pale boy and his so-called _Father. _Near remembered being backed up against an unkempt and dirty wall, staring in fright as his dad raised the knife. Near shut his eyes. _As if that helped with the pain.

_When he opened them, his vision was blurry and all he saw were rushing blurs of colors and glares. He heard muffled voices, strange beeping noises, hurried feet and several objects being moved. He felt strange- warm as if something was covering him, but cold as if he was empty. He tried to get up but it was impossible. There were constraints on him, making it impossible to move, but there was an adamant pain coursing through him. All he could do was blink and move his hands._ _He raised them to his line of sight. He just had to make sure he was alive. But he might have been as well as dead. His hands were nearly inhuman and covered with blood. He shut his eyes again. This time though, in an attempt to recover from his memory._

After realizing he was back in his room, he shakily got up. He made his way precariously towards the door, tripping on several objects as he did so. He just had to get out of the empty room. _Matt and Mello's room maybe? Anywhere. So long as I have company. _He opened the door and it creaked. When he had closed the door and stepped out, a bright light fell on him and he heard someone scream. Near froze. Moments later, after the screaming stopped, he saw Matt and Mello. Matt looked like he was enjoying himself. Mello on the other hand, seemed just as spooked as Near. the rest of that night played out happily for Near. Mello was nice, Matt was almost brotherly, and Near- Near had eaten his first… smore… was it? He smiled at the delicacy in his mouth. But he smiled even more at the company of the two older boys.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tada! What do you guys think? Well, like I said, I wrote this in the middle of my classes xD and managed to still understand what was going on [thank goodness]. **

**Ok. Well next chapter, I won't be posting Matt's P.O.V cause I have little inspiration for that. He was really quiet and just laughed inwardly a lot. But I will have something for Matt in the next chapter! Till then**

**-Luma Shine**


	3. Extra! Mello!

**A.N: I'm really sorry that this isn't Matt's story! I've been dreaming about food lately and a sudden thought popped up in my head: Does Mello ever dream about Willy Wonka? Then this idea popped up. I promise that the next chapter will be about Matt. Until then, consider this a Mello extra. :D**

**Disclaimer: [lots of them today…] I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, WILLY WONKA AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY, OR THE ALICE IN WONDERLAND CHARACTERS. **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was raining hard out and the storm matched my mood-Angry. _Where the flip _**[A.N: I don't curse. But use your imagination] **_is Matt with my f—ing chocolate? _It was then I heard the door open and the familiar sound of chocolate in a bag reached my ears. _And about time too. _

"Mels! I'm home!" Matt called out. I didn't respond. Not to that anyways. "And I have you chocolate!"

"… Welcome home, Matty," anything for my chocolate. I headed to the kitchen. There was Matt, soaked through with rain and smiling, and my bag of chocolate. Not that I didn't appreciate him, but … yeah, chocolate. I plunged my hand in the bag only to immediately pull it out again. My hand was covered in melted chocolate.

"Matt," I took a deep breath. _Keep calm, he did try after all… _"What the h—l is this?" I held my hand out to him, a puddle of water mixing with chocolate. He stuttered around for a bit and I licked the chocolate off my finger. _Hey, chocolate is chocol- that tastes like paper bag! _I spat it out. The thundered crash and he finally spilled out.

"Well… you see Mels… I might've gone to GameStop for… a few… minutes… or so…" The lightning flashed through our curtains and illuminated me.

"Matt. Go. Get. Me. Chocolate. NOW." I advanced on him with each word and he retreated towards the door.

Half an hour later, the rain poured down harder, and I still lacked chocolate and was watching T.V. And guess what movie came on? Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, of all things. I felt my rage growing and the urge to get my gun and start shooting. Until Matt's little voice popped up in my head. "Mello! We do shoot inanimate objects!" So, I muted the T.V. and decided to sleep. _Matt better get here soon with my chocolate…_

_When I decided I couldn't sleep, I thought I'd go freeze the chocolate to make it taste better. But to my surprise, when I opened the refrigerator door, I saw Willy Wonka's 'Candy Garden.' _The flip is going on around here, I muttered as I climbed inside. What? I wasn't about to pass up this opportunity. Heck no! _Once inside, it wasn't as cold as I thought it would've been. It was actually pretty warm._

_Then, I saw him- my only other idol in the world _[besides L, you know], _the only person I would bow down to- Will Wonka. _

_Before I knew it, I was running and I stopped a few feet from him. _

"_Hello, Mello," he said to me. To me! I couldn't find my words. I was about to say 'Hi', but that's when things got really weird. _

_It started raining… chocolate… And Willy Wonka… well-_

"_I'm melting! I'm melting! Mello, quick, help me!" I tried to put him back, but me in my anxiousness reached too far and I fell. But not on the puddle of melted 'Willy'. No. I __fell. __I fell straight through him and down a pitch black tunnel. I finally stopped floating, but I reached the ground as if I was floating down. I saw a circle of light and headed towards it. When I passed through the light, what I saw surprised me. I saw a meadow. But that's not what shocked me. What really shocked me was Near… as a bunny. _

"_You are late, Mello," Near-Bunny said. Then his nose… uhh… twitched and his eyes widened. "You must stay away from Willy Wonka, Mello. He is a bad man." Before I could even understand what was going on, Near-Bunny hopped away. _

"_Wait!" I ran after the Near-Bunny who had just hopped over a hill. But he was gone. The next thing that happened surprised me more than the Near-Bunny. The Cheshire cat, stripes and all, had appeared. _

"_Hey Mels," he grinned, "Notice anything different about me? _

"_Umm… Matt?" Despite my intelligence, I was very uncertain now in this world._

"_Yep. Well…?"_

"_Umm… you're a cat?" Dear God, I've gone insane. _

"_No silly! I'm not wearing my goggles!" I was about to say something when Matt-Cat [heh] interrupted me. "Run! Run away from here Mels!" he started to fade. Only his mouth was left when he said he gave me a final warning, "Saty away from Willy Wonka!" _Will no one tell me what's going on? _I turned around to go back to the hole I fell out of when, not so surprising, I found Willy Wonka standing behind me._

"_Hello Mello," this time, it sounded evil… I stepped back._

"_Aright. What's going on around here?" I asked._

"_Very well. You see Mello, my chocolate is fantastic, is in not?" I nodded. "But it's losing its flavor a bit. And the reason behind my delicious chocolate is, well… chocolate lovers. In other words, people." I gasped in disgust. "Oh come now. You know the saying: you are what you eat." He smiled wickedly. I had a really bad feeling about Willy Wonka now… "And Mello," he took a step towards me and I stepped back. "You love chocolate more than anybody else on the planet. And you see, well this is the awkward part- I need you. I need to make you into my chocolate. Make it tastier. What do you say, hmm…?" _**What did I say?** _I say forget this. I whipped out my gun and shot. But the moment the gun sounded off, I felt a giant pull on me. _

"Mello! Mello, wake up already! I got your chocolate! … Dang it, Mello! You're such a heavy sleeper." I felt him flop down on the couch and heard a bag fall on the floor. He prodded my side until I finally got up and looked around. Then I looked at Matt [who was not a striped cat, thank God] who had stopped poking me and started playing his DS, then at the chocolate. I wasn't too sure about it anymore… but hey! Chocolate is chocolate! And as if Nature sensed my euphoria, it stopped raining. _Besides, _I thought, _it __was__ just a dream._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**^^ what do you guys think? I managed to finish this and my classwork :D And I was going to put this up as a new story, but I felt bad cause I knew I wouldn't be able to write Matt's rainy day… But I promise to make the next chapter his! Anyways, tell me what you think! **_

_**Did I mention I was eating Nutella [It's kinda like chocolate except it's a hazelnut spread. You should try it!] while writing this xD**_


	4. Matt

**A.N: Fanfiction wasn't working tonight [11/30/10] :( for some reason on my computer… I was gonna read more… but since it wasn't working, I decided I'd get started on Ch. 4. It's 9:47, I should be asleep, but I just finished a load of AP [advanced placement (college-level) world history hw and algebra 2 hw. The thing is- I ****CAN'T**** sleep without reading something. So I had an added thought that writing might help me too. :D Anyways- Matt's Chapter! **

**P.s: this should've gone in chronological order… and the last chapter took place when Matt and Mello had an apartment of their own. But remember, that was just an extra! So it doesn't exactly count… ]**

**[Oh yeah! I thought I might add- Microsoft won't accept Near as a name even though I added it as a word. So every time I put Near or Near's, it puts a green squiggly line under it xD]**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I was never scared of the storms when I lived at Wammy's. Back then, I had Mello and Near to keep me company. Near was absolutely terrified of the storm. I found out why one day. It wasn't because of the noise; it was because it brought him memories of dark days at his house. I won't go into detail. It's too much thinking of Near hurt like that… Anyways, Mello. Well, you know Mello. He always tried to act like he wasn't afraid. But no matter how much he tried, he always ended up by my side. _Always. _

But tonight was different. The lightning still crashed and the thunder still rolled, but there was one in the room except me. Near had shut himself up in his room and Mello had left Wammy's… Left me. L had died and he had Mello had given up the title to Near.

The crash of the thunder interrupted my thoughts and I jumped. You know how said I wasn't scared then? Well, it's different now, and I admit it, I was scared. I had no one besides me. _You know what, _I thought to myself, _Near. Successor or not, he's still company. _I got up from my bed and stared towards my door. Just then, someone knocked.

"Matt…" It was Near. "M-May I come in?" I muttered silent thanks.

"Come in," I replied. Near came in, looking pale as he usually did during storms and said, "Thank you…" But as pale as he was, he was dimly illuminated incandescent lights, making it look like he had some color. [***Incandescent light bulbs are the ones with a yellowish glow] **"At least the power isn't out this time," I chuckled at the memory. That was when I had first found out that Mello was afraid of thunderstorms.

"Y-yes," Near said, but stuttering when the thunder boomed. "But if not for the outage, I would not have had my first smore." He smiled _[yeah. Near smiled when he was with me and Mello. Until, the competition heated up, of course.] _

"Yeah," I said, enjoying the thought.

It was silent the next half hour- Near had brought a puzzle and I played my D.S as always. It comforted me a little that Near was in the same room. Even if wasn't right next to me, at least I could feel his presence. But the storm, it seemed, to grow worse and considerably louder. When I could no longer keep my focus on my game, I looked up at Near. He wasn't sitting by his puzzle-completed puzzle- anymore. I eyed the room and found him sitting on Mello's bed.

"Near," I asked. It might've been me, but he looked sort of… sad?

"Mello will not be coming back will he…" It sounded like a statement than a question. **[This was when my mom made me go to sleep. I wrote the rest of this in my math class xD] **I stared solemnly at his abandoned bed.

"No… I guess not…" Then it finally hit me- the full impact of Mello's leave. _Mello's not… coming… back… _I felt it rise up in me like a Mentos in a coke bottle. And I cried. My shoulders shook, my knees hit the floor and my crying gasps filled the room. _It's been a while since I last curled into a ball and buried my head in my knees. _

"… Matt," Near called out from across the room. Or so I thought until I felt his arms around me. I made no move to get out. I did the very opposite actually. I leaned in. Eventually, my crying waned and the tears stopped forming. When I finally pulled out of the embrace, I looked at Near. He had repositioned himself and now sat in his usual pose. Except, he hung his head and his hands clenched his attire.

"N-Near," I said through my sniffles. Then I realized what was happening: Near was crying too. _Near was just as affected by this I was… _I pulled him into my arms now. And after a long time, I felt like I belonged, like I had a family again. I felt like the older brother who comforted the crying child when disaster struck. _Like my… brother… _

"I-I'm sorry, M-Matt," his voice muffled by my shirt. _Even though Mello rivaled you, made you his enemy, you still view him as your friend… _

"Don't be sorry," I felt his body quiver as he cried more, "We'll find him Near. We'll find him."

**-o-o-o-o-o-?-o-o-o-o-o-**

Near had left Wammy's a month later. He would now be working on the Kira case to complete what L had started.

"No," he said, "I will work on this case to avenge L."

And he will. I knew he would. I hoped Mello would too. And as if he read my mind, before he got in the car, he told me, "Matt. I will find Mello."

**-o-o-o-o-o-?-o-o-o-o-o-**

I had left Wammy's the after two months. I delayed this only because of a final favor. I had to destroy all evidence that Mello and Near had existed. We had told Roger our plan and he had agreed, quite sadly, to let us. They had lost the top three students _[Not that they needed them anymore] _in consecutive months. By the end of the second month, I had erased all of Mello and Near's files, everyone who had ever known them sworn into secrecy- Which was not hard to do considering the only people who knew them were the people at Wammy's- and burned every photo save four. Each photo was of each of us. And the last, was a photo of the three of us making a snowman. _It might never be like that again. It's nice to know it __did__ happen…_

**-o-o-o-o-o-?-o-o-o-o-o-**

Three years had passes since Mello, Near and I left. Mello's whereabouts were unknown, Near was head of the SPK, and I was a hacker. Hacking to see if I could find any trace of Mello. But Mello… well you know Mello. He was untraceable. Even with my hacking skills.

Near had kept me updated on the Kira case and I was able follow along, even help. Then last night, I had gotten a call from an unknown number. _Near, _I thought, _who else would it be? _

I took the call. The signal was faulty and I heard a lot of noise in the background.

"M-Matt…" My body froze, my eyes widened in surprise and I nearly dropped the phone. God, that voice!

"Mello?" Then the line went dead.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**:D I got it up. Anyways, I'm pretty happy about this chapter. And I'm even happier because I thought I wrote a pretty good cliffhanger. But yeah! Okie, the thing is, I was so excited about this chapter because this is just about to come to an end. And I decided that it'll have 6 chapters instead of 5. All because of the extra chapter :P and I felt like I just had to separate this a little. So yes, next chapter will be Matt's P.O.V. And most likely updated on the same day as this cause…. I'm on a cliffhanger too. The last bit of the story wasn't exactly written down and I just sorta typed whatever played out in my head. I wanna finish this movie in my head! D: **

**And I believe someone asked me a question if Mello and Matt would ever find out why Near was afraid of the storm… they sorta did as you can see… **

**Anyways, RnR! Luv ya guys**

**-Luma Shine**


	5. FIN

**A.N: I'm so sorry that this is a day late! I felt terrible yesterday. I woke up yesterday with my throat feeling horrible D: Anyways, I was feeling very uninspired at school because of said feeling. So I ended up writing this after school. **

**DISCLAIMER: Well, I obviously don't own Death Note. Or the 50-50-90 rule. **

**P.S: I have no idea how to track a phone… So please don't be mad**

**P.P.S: I have more quotes on my profile :D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"**If you want to ask me about the mystery of life and all that, I can give it to you in a nutshell. The universe is like a safe to which there is a combination. But, the code is locked up in the safe." – Peter de Vries **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Mello?" The line went dead. "No!" I screamed at my phone. I quickly checked my computer for recent calls. I had to trace the phone. Mello sounded like he was in trouble. Fortunately, it was fairly easy. And to my surprise, Mello was right here in L.A.

It wasn't hard to trace the call. _Alright. Forty minute drive. No. I have to get there faster. I'm gonna be violating so many laws… Then again, when have I ever cared? _I would have laughed, but I was too worried. 3 years it's been since I saw Mello. 3 friggin' years!

I hopped into my car and sped down the alley, occasionally being blinded by the rain. I was so close, yet so far. Then I saw it. I saw a building that looked like a bomb went off inside it. _How I wish that wasn't true. _Though it was raining, the fire didn't wane at all. _Mello must be in there somewhere. _I was panicking. I had to find him in time. And for some reason, nothing was hard today. Tracing the call, finding the building… finding Mello. I don't know how but my gut instincts told me that he wasn't in the fire; that he would be down the next street.

He was. I found him lying down in the puddle. Or more like a bloody puddle actually.

"Mello!" I called. I ran to him and picked him up. "Mello!" I was terrified. _Please tell me he isn't dead. Please tell me he isn't dead! _

"M-Matt…"

"Just hang on, Mello."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mello**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I heard Matt's voice. He was calling my name. But I couldn't say anything. He was telling me to hold on. All I could do was stutter through his name. Matt had come. He came to save me. He would get rid of the pain… _like he always did._

I blacked out.

When I next woke up, I thought that it was either very dark or that I had gone blind. _D* it. They got me. Why didn't I see that coming? Now I can't see anything at all. _I finally opened my eyes and I figured, I'm not blind, but what time is it? I tried to get up but every motion sent a searing pain through me.

"M-Matt?" Was he even here? I heard a grunt. _Heh. I guess it's late. What time was it when I called him? 8, 9 maybe? _

"Mello?" he called. He sounded uncertain.

"Y-yeah?"

"Mello… You're really here. And you're not dead." I figured I was on a bed because I felt Matt sit down next to me. I heard something click and the lights turned on. There was Matt, smiling, just like I left him.

"Hey there." Out of all the things I could've said, I went with _that. _

"So. What the f* happened to you?" his smile was gone. I wanted that smile. I wanted to make Matt smile again. It was the least I could do.

"The usual stuff," I said. Thankfully talking didn't hurt much. Though my face felt like it was on fire. "You know. Blowing up buildings, dealing with psychopaths like Kira." The smile didn't come back. Instead, tears started to form in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have left."

"I know Matt… I'm sorry."

"I meant," he smiled a little. _God, please keep him smiling. _"I could've helped you." I chuckled. Which hurt considerably a lot, and I gasped in pain. "Oh right. Here," he took out a bottle of pills. "Take this. It'll help with the pain." I made no attempt to resist. I may be in the Mafia, but I know when to stop with pain. I swallowed.

"Thanks Matt." I smiled. "And you know, I might take you up on that offer."

"I'm always here to help." _No. I didn't want you to help, Matt. I just wanted you. And this plan of mine… has a fifty percent chance of getting us killed. _"So, what's the plan?" _Always so willing… _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Matt**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Months later, the plan was ready. I would take the car, distract Takada's bodyguards and Mello would kidnap Takada. Of course, Near had found out. He didn't bother putting a bug on Mello though. Mello would find that too easily. Instead, Near had asked him bluntly. _But why didn't you stop him, Near? _

"Alright. I'm ready with the smoke bomb." I knew this would get us killed. 50-50-90 rule: _When you have a 50-50 chance 0f getting something right, there's a 90% chance you'll get it wrong._ I told Mello about this and he said, "I know Matt… But I have to be the one to do it." I would have left it at that, but Mello said something that really… really surprised me.

"Matt. Take the car. I don't want you to die." And he hopped on the motorcycle and sped off. _Mello… _

How I wish I was wrong.

So here I stand, surrounded by the Japanese police. And as I feel the bullets go through me, I make one last request to the non-existent God: Wherever Mello goes, place me there also.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mello**

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I'm so sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry I got you killed. But don't worry, I'll be there with you soon. _

I knew Takada would have a scrap of Death Note with her. I expected to die. I also knew that she was a pawn to Kira. She'd die too. And Mikami would be exposed.

I took out my phone.

_31… 32…_ _better get this right Near… _

_33… 34… Matt, I'll see you soon… _

_35… 36… Thanks Halle… _

_37… 38… Tell Near for me. _

_39… I beat you didn't I Near?_

**40**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Well, tada! I know… Its not very good. I sorta got lazy with writing it and I know I should've put more detail, but… I'm still not feeling well… but yes, I changed my mind. This is the end. Tell me what you think! **

**-Luma shine**


End file.
